


Their World: The Era of No More Heroes

by DeltaXtreme, Fuzzboy (orphan_account)



Series: Their World [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaXtreme/pseuds/DeltaXtreme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuzzboy





	Their World: The Era of No More Heroes

TBA{Lab Description}

One of the scientists stood in front of a long table, a small notebook in his hand as he stared at the caged rodents in front of him. Jotting a note down, the man instantly froze upon hearing a voice behind him, “Any progress over here?”

Shaking for a moment, he slowly turned to look behind him. Towering over the scientist was a tanned man wearing a pitch black suit. His eyes were a piercing red color, and his hair was a slightly darker shade of it as well. As he stared down the man below him, in the right light he almost looked like a demon, causing slight fear to swell up in the meek man below him.

Straightening his posture, the scientist cleared his throat, “Mister Kingston, as you can see I have the test subj-” He waved him off as he approached the table, causing the scientist to clamp his mouth shut in response.

Looking over the caged creatures, he let out a low hum as he examined them. While most of the rats were either sleeping or doing absolutely nothing, he noticed one, in particular, looked quite different from the rest. It was slightly larger than the others and had strands of pitch black hairs sticking out from the white coat of fur it had.

Slowly stepping towards the rodent’s cage, the red-headed man glanced back towards the scientist, “I assume this creature underwent experimentation?”

Nearly jumping from his spot, he turned to where he was while saying, “No, sir.” Noticing his expecting look, he quickly added, “These test rats came yesterday, so we haven’t had time to experiment on any of them yet.”

Raising a brow at this, he was about to question it but was interrupted by the sound of rattling nearby. Both men turned their attention towards the cage once more to see...The rat was currently pressed against the cage door, fiddling with the lock by using its small claws.

As the rodent continued to claw at the lock, the taller man’s lips curled upward at this, as he muttered out, “This is the one.” Turning back to the scientist, he gave him a smile, “Let Doctor Montoya know, we might just have a new little test subject.”  
+{X}+  
**_THEIR WORLD: THE ERA OF NO MORE HEROES  
_** ISSUE #1- A WORLD WITHOUT POWER  
+{X}+  
**_RODERICK’S COMICS; NOVEMBER 15TH, 11:54 AM_**

A set of eyes stared down at a pair of pages below, the boy in question looking it over in glazed awe, the world around him having seemingly disappeared from his view. It’s almost like everything was growing increasingly quieter and less relevant with every word-

_“You planning on buying that?”_

Snapping out of his daze, the boy turned towards the voice, only to see a morbidly obese man in a tight-fitting black shirt, with the simple white text saying, “Roderick’s Comics” in the center of it. Scratching at his large, rounded belly which stuck out from the shirt, and as drool ran down his face seemingly naturally, as he mumbled out in a course tone, “You gonna pay for that, little man?” The boy simply stared at him, as the older man groaned out, “C’mon man...We can’t have, like...Uh...What’s the word” He paused in thought for a moment, before pushing forward one of his large, meaty fingers, “...Basically, buy something or leave, little man.”

The boy continued to stare, before adjusting his backpack with his right hand while placing the comic back with his left, “Sorry Roderick. My attention was simply enraptured and incomparably captured by this piece of literary art you’ve left on these measly shelves for all to see.”

The man, now known as Roderick, simply looked on with a glossy stare, before stepping away uncomfortably towards a door in the back, “Whatevs little man.”

As he left the room, the boy stood in place, before moving towards the door with large, uneven steps, his tall, dangly feet adding to his already quite large height of nearly six feet and five inches. As he rushed towards the door, he called out to a girl sitting at the front desk reading a magazine, “Thanks again for letting me read them, Nikki.” She responded with a simple peace sign, and in a single movement, Alfred sped through the door and onto the busy city streets before him, the sun shining down onto his bright, weak skin.

Moving one of his stringy but incredibly long arm in front of his diamond blue eyes, he winced slightly to himself before pulling back the arm and standing straight. The narrow, unhealthily skinny boy stood in front of the store in silence as the hundreds of people in front of him walked by, not even acknowledging his admittedly unnotable existence. Pushing up his rounded glasses with a single extended finger, he began to walk down the busy street.  
+{X}+  
****_KINGSTON MANSION; NOVEMBER 15TH, 12:13 AM_


End file.
